Let Me Be Your Eyes
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Marko has found his one. She's beautiful, musical and incredibly sweet. She's also blind. Will he be able to gain her trust and prove his love? Will she want to be a vampire and spend eternity with him? And what of the rest of the lost boys, will they accept her into the group? Will they soon be finding their ones too? Read and find out. AU Marko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my story Let Me Be Your Eyes, I may make this a series, one story to focus on each sister but I'm going to see how well this one is recieved first. **

**This is set before the Lost Boys timeline and I'm not sure yet what will happen when we reach the time line but obviously this is going to be an AU story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys only my OCs and the plotline. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

Emily's POV

I sat squashed in between my sisters, Marlina and Luna, in the back of our family car. Bellatrix sat in the front and our Mum was driving. I huffed and shifted in my seat. Our mother had gotten it into her head it would be a good idea to move from our home in California to Santa Carla, the so called Muder Capital of the World. To make the journey even more uncomfortable, Dusty, my collie puppy was curled up on my lap.

Not that I could actually see any of this, I'm blind. I was born blind. Bu it does have it's advantages. I had far better hearing and sense of smell than someone who could see. I also had developed a really good memory so I could remember where furniture and stuff was, not so handy when someone moves said furniture without telling me. Then again it also had it's disadvantes too, for one I had no idea what looked like. According to my mother I had long black hair, caramel skin from all the time I spent in the sun and hazel eyes. I also couldn't do things my sisters did like surfing and running, not that I'd really like to do those things. I couldn't drive either which sucked the most because I always had to rely on someone else to get me places. I was good at playing the piano and guitar and I sing a little. Mostly I liked to read, not the normal way obviously I had to use brail books. School was harder for me but I felt a sense of pride that I had managed to graduate third top of the class and now I was going to take a year out before going to the Berklee College of Music. I guess I'm also less out going than my sisters. I've never been on a date or been in love, its hard when you can't see the boy and I would never let my sisters set me up. Sometimes life can be extremely lonely.

Another thing that always bugs me is how much I'm treated differently than my sisters. I think if she could Mum would wrap me up in bubble wrap and lock me in the house. She blames herself that I'm blind. Even though I'm the eldest, I feel like the youngest because Mum always babies me and treats me like a child.

Luna elbowed me in the side again, by her slow breathing I could tell she was asleep. I sighed. "Mum are we nearly there?" I asked.

"Nearly." Mum's voice answered back. "We've just passed the edge of town."

The car fell back into quiet silence. It wasn't unknown that my sisters were unhappy about the move.

I guess I should tell you a bit more about my sisters. Bellatrix came after me and is seventeen, I was told she had cut her hair short and it was black like mine, her eyes were blue. Trix and I have always been polar opposite but the best of friends. She is outgoing, loud and almost always hyperactive like she has an endless amount of energy.

Next came Luna, at sixteen she is, quiet, kind of shy and very protective. I'm told she inherited the family black hair and had hazel eyes slightly lighter than mine.

Finally came Marlina the baby at only fourteen, strong, stubborn and very sarcastic. She lives off of adreneline and loves surfing, motorcycles and free running. I'm told she also got the family black hair, although she had recently added electric blue tips to her hair and had it cut to shoulder lengeth and she had ice blue eyes.

So that's my sisters, I guess I should tell you a bit more about my Mum before we get back to the real story. My Mum is honest, kind, caring and according to my sisters, insanely beautiful. Apparently I'm like the miniture version of her but I honestly don't see it... no pun intended. Mum has long wavy black hair and hazel eyes like mine or so I've been told anyway.

Well I think that's everyone so lets get back to the story.

Finally the car pulled to a slow halt and there was the sound of everyone piling out of the car. Dusty practically lept off my lap and I could hear him yapping happily from outside teh car. I shifted across to the left after Marlina but before I could even step out of the car I felt my Mum's hand on my elbow, helping me out of the car.

I sighed. "Mum I can get out of a car by myself." I huffed.

"I know, I just don't want you falling and hurting yourself." Mum told me. "Right there's a path for about 100 yards then there are two steps onto the porch." She explained to me, handing me my stick.

Holding it out in front of me, brushing it along the ground I walked slowly and carefully. I tapped the step and slowly stepped onto it, then the second, all the while Mum holding onto my elbow. She let go to open the door and I heard my sisters stood behind me ready to go in.

Mum sighed. "I'm so glad I came here yesterday to sort out the furniture and boxes." She took my arm again. "There's a bit of a step here." She told me.

I bit my lip and stepped into the house and almost tripped. Behind me I could hear my sisters trying not to laugh.

Of course Mum began to fuss. "Are you alright honey? Do you want me to get that step bit removed?" She asked.

"Mum it's fine. Don't fuss." I told her.

Mum sighed. "Right sorry. Bellatrix why don't you help your sister around the house and then go unpack. Your rooms have your names on them." She told us.

"Come on sis." Trix took my hand and puled me to the left. "Well this is the living room." She placed my hand on the wall.

Slowly I moved around the room mapping out a floor plan of where everything was. I did this for each room on the ground floor, living room, kitchen, dining room and downstairs bathroom. Then upstairs I only had to do my room. My loving mother had already unpacked my things for me, so whilst my sisters unpacked I took a cool shower. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, slowly padding across the carpet to my closet. I brushed my hands against the wood, finding the handle and opened the door. On all the hangers of my clothes were brail tags telling me what each outfit was.

Finally I selected a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and sat down at my piano and began to play around with a tune. Some time later the door to my room opened.

"What's up Trix?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Trix questioned.

I shrugged. "You walk really quickly, like you're skipping rather than actually walking." I told her. "So what did you want?"

Trix sat down next to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to check out the boardwalk with me. I'm bored." She complained.

I grinned. "Already?" I nodded my head. "Alright, I could use a stretch of the legs." I got up and grabbed my stick. "Now we've just got to convince Mum."

And of course Mum was unsure. "I don't know girls. Its a busy place, what if you got seperated?" She questioned.

"We won't." Trix argued. "Come on Mum, I promise I won't let Em out of my sight."

I felt frustration build inside of me. "I am not a child." I snapped angrily.

"I know you're not sweetie but you have a disability and if something happens to you, I don't know how I would live with myself." Mum sniffed.

I rolled my unseeing eyes. "Mum I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." I told her. "You've got to let me have some freedom. I need to learn to do things by myself."

Mum sighed. "Fine. But you stick to Bellatrix like glue do you understand." I heard Mum handing over the car keys.

Trix squealed. "Thanks Mum."

I smiled and moved closer to my Mum and managed to aim right to hug her. "Love you Mum." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetie. Be careful alright?" She whispered back.

I nodded and then Trix was dragging me out of the house and to the car.

As it turns out I didn't like the boardwalk. It was far too noisy and crowded. People kept pushing and bumping into me, until someone actually plowed me over and I lost my hold on Trix's arm. I managed to stand again but Trix was gone, whisked away by the crowd and I started to panic.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A voice spoke to me left making me jump and whip around, my stick hitting the body of the voice in the side.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." I said to the voice. "You scared me."

"It's ok." A breathy voice answered. "You're certainly stronger than you look."

I bit my lip. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's cool. Now are you ok, you seem lost."

I nodded. "Yeah... My sister."

"EMILY!" I heard my sister shout and then a hand was on my arm. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Trix gabbled at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well looks like you're all sorted here." The voice, definitely a male, spoke up. "I'll see you around Emily." He whispered my name right in my ear, making me shiver.

Then my sister was pulling me away. "Oh my god Em, he was seriously cute and he was totally into you." Trix gushed.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, he was just being friendly. Trix can we go home, this place so isn't for me." I told her. "But lets not mention that to Mum though."

"Sure thing." Trix led me back to the car.

The drive back all I could think about was the mysterious guy who I had basically assualted. What did he look like? Did he like me? I shook my head, I was being silly, he was just being polite that was all.

Marko's POV

I spotted her in the crowd along with another girl. She was beautiful. Her wavy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were a faded hazel. Her body curvy, not to skinny but not fat at the same time. There was a simplicity to her beauty, she hadn't plastered her face with makeup and she was dressed in well fitted but simple skinny jeans and tank top. I watched a skin head run inot her knocking her to the ground and causing her to fall to the ground and loose her friend. I watched her stand up and then just freeze in that spot, her head whipping from side to side in panic. Slowly I walked over to her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked her.

The girl jumped and whacked a white stick into my side, hard. I groaned and doubled over.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." She exclaimed. "You scared me."

"It's ok."I told her. "You're certainly stronger than you look." I straightened up again and gave her my signature smile which didn't seem to effect her at all.

She bit her lip. "Sorry." She mumbled.

I shrugged. "It's cool. Now are you ok, you seem lost." I asked her again.

She nodded. "Yeah... My sister." She turned her head to scan the crowd.

"EMILY!" The girl from earlier came running over to us and placed a hand on the beauty's arm. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

Emily nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well looks like you're all sorted here." I cut in, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'll see you around Emily." I whispered, making her shiver before walking off to find the boys. I found them hanging out by the bikes.

Paul looked up at me and grinned. "Marko, where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Around." I answered.

David frowned. "What have you been doing? You look higher than Paul who has managed to smoke about twelve joints tonight."

I glanced out at the ocean, thinking.

"Dudes got that look." Paul laughed. "Oh man, Marko's bitten the dust." He exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The one man. The one." Paul exclaimed. "You know I always thought Davie would be the first to go." He slung an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"The one is a vampire's soul mate, the person we're destined to be with forever and all that bullshit." David took a drag on his cigarette. "Apparently it's like two magnets being pulled together." He explained. "The one is meant to complete you." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Sounds like an old wives tale."

"We'll see." Paul proclaimed.

I shook my head. "You've got it wrong, Emily is not my one or whatever." I told him, getting on my motorcycle.

"Ah so her name is Emily. She hot?" Paul asked.

I snarled. "You stay the fuck away from her Paul."

Paul snorted. "Defensive already, this is going to be fun." He joked.

I growled under my breath.

David threw his cigarette away. "Lets head back to the cave." He sighed.

Dwayne glanced at me. "Don't listen to Paul."

"I don't." I told him. "Half the time I don't even understand what he's saying, it's almost like he has his own language." I joked.

Dwayne grinned at me and got on his bike.

We sped off into the night but tonight instead of thinking about the thrill of the ride, all I could think of was black hair and faded hazel eyes.

I was definitely doomed.

**So that's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it and I will be updating soon hopefully because at the moment I'm writing this on the family computer as my laptop has malfuctioned and I won't be getting it back until next week :( So I apollogise if updates are slow. Please leave me a review if you liked the chapter. Until the next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emily and her family and the plot. Please review and enjoy.**

Emily's POV

I spent most of next day out in the back garden, reading and playing fetch with Dusty. As the sun set I went indoors and took a cool shower before changing in a pair of denim to the knee shorts and a purple button up cotton shirt. I left my hair down today, tucking my bangs behind my ears. I sat down on the bed with my guitar strumming a few chords. All day my mind had been wandering to the mystery voice from last night. A part of me, a silly irrational part of me, really wanted to meet him again. I sighed and stood up, walking over to where I kept Dusty's lead, deciding to take him for a walk.

"Mum I'm going to take Dusty for a walk." I called through to the kitchen.

"Alright, be careful. Don't go too far. Have you got your pepper spray?" Mum asked.

"I will. I won't. Yes I've got it." I rolled my eyes, picking up my purse from its peg and swung it over my shoulder. I whistled Dusty and he came padding over to me. I clipped the lead to his collar and we headed off out the door.

I hadn't been walking long about ten, twenty minutes.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere.

I let out a scream and reacted, grabbing my pepper spray and sprayed in the direction of the voice. A hand grabbed the one holding the mace. "Are you mental?" The voice asked. "Its me." It exclaimed.

I suddenly realised it was the voice from last night. My eyes widened. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I exclaimed. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, you missed." The voice replied and I could almost picture a grin on a nameless face.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people in the dark." I huffed.

Dusty yapped from somewhere near my left ankle.

"He yours?" The voice asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's kind of my little guard dog." I smiled.

"So are you going to be at the boardwalk later?" He asked me. I was 98% sure he was a he.

I shook my head. "No I've discovered blindness and boardwalk don't mix well."

"What?" He exclaimed. "You're blind?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "Yeah. Born blind." I mumbled. "You know I don't even know your name right?"

A hand touched my elbow. "My name is Marko."

I smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you again Marko. I should be getting home before my mother freaks out on me again." I joked.

"I'll walk with you. It's dangerous to walk alone at night, especially someone..." He trailed off.

I frowned. "Go on say it. Especially someone who is blind, right? I can take care of myself. I don't need protecting." I snapped at him.

"I don't think you do. I just didn't want to say goodbye yet." Marko replied. "I'm sorry if I offended you." He apologised.

I shook my head. "It's ok. I guess... I just hate it when people treat me differently." I admitted. "Like I'm special or something."

"You are special." Marko told me. "Just not for the reasons you think." He whispered.

I felt my cheeks heat and I ducked my head to hide my face.

There was silence for a few minutes between us.

"So have you just moved here?" Marko asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, yesterday."

"With your sister?" He asked.

"And my Mum and my two other sisters. What about you any siblings?" I asked.

"Three." Marko answered. "We're not exactly blood related but we're as close as brothers can get." He told me.

I nodded. "I've always been the odd one out in my family. Everyone else is normal." I sighed.

I felt a hand reach out and take mine. "I've always found normal to be rather boring." Marko whispered in my ear.

His hand didn't leave mine as we continued to walk. I found I liked it. Soon though Dusty gave a bark, his way of telling me we were home. "Well this is me." I announced.

"Emily, can I see you again?" Marko asked. "I mean, can I take you out... on a date?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know... Marko... I'm not..." I was cut off by a pair of warm lips against mine. The kiss lasted all of five seconds.

"You're brilliant." Marko told me. "Please."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Ok." I agreed. "I would love to go out with you, Marko."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." His lips brushed my cheek.

I walked into the house and leant against the front door, placing my fingers to my still tingling lips and smiled to myself.

Marko's POV

I sat in the cave my sketchbook on my lap, tracing the beautiful features of Emily's face. I just couldn't get my mind off of her and there was the fact she was blind. What was I supposed to do? When I saw her tonight, alone I was going to kill her, drain her blood and leave it at that, then I looked into her eyes and couldn't bring myself to do it. I was excited too at the prospect of seeing her again. I kept thinking about kissing her, how her lips were soft and plump, how she tasted like strawberries. I was snapped from my thoughts at the sound of my brothers returning to the cave.

Paul bounded over to me. "Alright Romeo?" He asked, flinging his arms around my shoulders. "And where did you sneak off to?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I went to see her. At first I was just going to kill her and be done with it. But... I couldn't. So I went over to talk to her and she pepper sprayed me."

Paul burst out laughing. "No way? I want to meet this girl."

Even Dwayne and David chuckled at that. "Then what?" David asked.

I sighed. "Well she then recognised my voice and... she's blind." I sighed. "What am I going to do?" I asked. "I mean I'm seeing her again tomorrow but what do I do? If she becomes a vampire will she be able to see?" I questioned.

David shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to find out. You should bring her here tomorrow, so we can all meet her."

I nodded. "Give me some time guys." I complained.

"We can't help that we want to check out our brother's soul mate." Paul grinned.

I sighed. "Just let me get through tomorrow and then I'll bring her round so you can all scare her to pieces." I told them.

The boys laughed and we headed further into the cave to sleep. I couldn't help but grin to myself as I remembered our brief kiss and in my head I began to plan what I was going to do with Emily tomorrow night before succumbing to sleep.

**And that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three. Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy.**

Marko's POV

I pulled my motorcycle up outside Emily's house. I was nervous and I'm never nervous. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and a woman stood there. "You must be Marko." She smiled at me.

"Yes." I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well come in." She stepped aside and let me in. "I trust you will take good care of my daughter tonight." Emily's mother pointed a finger at me.

I nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

She smiled. "Call me Angie. I'm too young to be a ma'am." Angie joked. "So where are you taking my daughter this evening?" She asked.

"There's a Chinese place I know of and I thought after we could go for a walk on the beach." I answered, chewing on my lower lip.

Angie nodded. "How old are you?"

"Mum." I turned and saw Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs, she looked stunning in a blue dress that fell just to her knees. Her long black hair was pulled back off her face and someone had put a bit of make up on her. She was also blushing madly.

"It's a very reasonable question Emily." Angie replied.

Emily walked towards me stopping a few paces from me. "Sorry about my over protective mother." She bit her lip.

I shook my head. "It's no problem and I'm twenty one."

Angie frowned. Was that bad? How old was Emily? Would her Mum stop us being together. "Well you kids go have fun." She opened the door for us.

I took Emily's hand in mine and we left the house. I helped her onto the motorcycle and got on myself. Emily wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder, I could feel her warm breath on my neck. I kick started my bike and we took off. Emily held me tighter, crushing her body against mine.

We arrived at the Chinese place and I gave Emily my arm and we walked into the place.

A woman came over to us. "Hello Marko. Table for two tonight?" She asked.

I smiled. "Please Tracey." I nodded.

"Follow me." She turned and walked away grabbing two menus on the way.

I led Emily to our table and helped her to sit down.

"Ok here are your menus can I get you guys something to drink?" Tracey asked.

"Just water for me please." Emily glanced in Tracey's direction.

I was impressed by how well Emily could pin point someone by their voices. "Make that two." I told Tracey.

Emily opened her menu and ran her fingers over the page and bit her lip.

Oh shit. I forgot she couldn't see the menu. "Do you want me to read the menu to you?" I asked her.

Emily laughed. "No it's fine."

Tracey came back over with a jug of water and two glasses. She set the jug in the centre of the table and a glass in front of us.. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, you don't by any chance have a brail menu, please?" Emily asked politely.

"Oh. I..." Tracey blinked. "Yes of course. I'll run and get it for you." She ran off.

Emily reached for the water jug.

"Do you want me to..."

Emily shook her head. "I've got it."

I watched her pick up the jug and with her other hand feel for her glass. She found it and held her hand against the top and then poured the water into her glass, stopping an inch before it reached the top. "How'd you do that?" I asked.

Emily smiled. "Years of practice." She answered, setting the jug back down.

Tracey came back over with the menu and placed it in Emily's hand. "Here is your menu." She said loudly and slowly.

"Thank you." Emily gave a small smile but I could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"Just give me a call when you're ready to order." Tracey left again.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm blind not deaf." She muttered, opening the menu and ran her hands over the page.

I chewed on my thumb nail. "We can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No this is lovely." Emily gave me a warm smile. "It annoies me when I get treated differently when people find out I'm blind. People instantly think I'm incapable of doing anything for myself." Emily explained.

I nodded. "I'll remember that. So what are you thinking of having?"

"I think I'll have the sweet and sour pork with noodles." Emily answered. "You?"

"I was thinking the same, it's the best dish here." I smiled. Wow this girl was amazing. I hadn't thought about blood once with her.

We had a lovely meal. Emily told me about her sisters and how she wanted to go to music college next year. I told her more about the guys and that I liked to draw. We talked about music and books for a while. I instantly knew she'd got on well with Dwayne who was as much of a literature nut as she was.

I paid for the meal and we got back on my bike. I drove us down to the beach and we walked down the beach together. We sat down on a piece of drift wood.

Emily looked like she was contemplating something.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I leant in and asked her.

Emily bit her lip. "Marko? Will you let me see you?" She asked.

I blinked. "How?"

"Just trust me?" It was a question.

"With my life." I whispered.

Emily reached up with her hands and brushed her fingers over my face. Tracing my cheeks and jaw, over my nose and the up to my forehead and through my hair before bringing them to rest on my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "So what's the verdict?" I whispered.

"Handsome." Emily replied softly.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and leant in and kissed her softly. Everything made sense when I kissed her and I could taste strawberries on her lips. How did she taste so sweet? I pressed myself closer to her, deepening the kiss, brushing my tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance which she allowed. Her hands tangled in my hair, tugging gently. I groaned into her mouth, my hands moved down to her hips, pulling her closer to me.

We broke away to breathe and I rested my froehead against hers. Paul was right. I had fallen and fallen hard, for this beautiful, short, blind angel.

"It's getting late." Emily breathed. "I should probably get home." She whispered.

"Not yet." I leant in and kissed her again.

Emily smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

I could have stayed there all night but Emily was right it was getting late. I took her home on my bike and walked her to the door. I kissed her softly at the door. "Can I see you again?"

Emily nodded. "I'd like that. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." I told her.

Emily smiled. "Until tomorrow."

I kissed her once more. "Tomorrow." I let go of her hand and went back to my bike. I watched her go inside and then kick started my bike and headed back to the guys.

They were waiting for me when I got back to the cave. Four hours before sunrise. David looked kind of pale, Paul looked like he was in on the funniest joke in the world and Dwayne had his nose stuck in a book.

"Ah our Romeo returns." Paul smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off Paul."

"How'd it go?" Dwayne asked, looking up over his book.

"It went well. I'm seeing her tomorrow." I told them. "I thought I could bring her here." I glanced at David. "You ok?" I asked him.

David didn't respond.

Paul chuckled. "Another one bites the dust." He grinned. "Davie here met his match in Marlina, fourteen and a real spitfire."

I flinched. Poor David, he was frozen at twenty three. At least there was only three years difference between Emily and I. I couldn't image what it would be like if there were nine years between us. Her Mum certainly wouldn't approve then.

David looked like he might puke.

I sat down on the couch. "Maybe it won't be so bad." I tried to comfort him.

David looked up at me with a look that said 'yeah right'.

"Well she's going to grow up." I told him. "What's nine years to us?"

"What if she doesn't want me? What if I wait nine years and she finds someone else? Moves on and I never see her again?" David questioned.

I flinched. He had a point. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw Emily again. "We'll figure this out David." I told him.

David pulled out his cigarettes. "You should bring Emily here tomorrow." He said changing the subject. "We all want to meet the girl who pepper sprayed you." He smirked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll take her to dinner then we'll come here. Have you had chance to talk to Max yet?" I asked.

David shook his head. "I'll go tomorrow." He answered.

Tomorrow night was going to be eventful.

**I'm going to start a David/Marlina story at some point. It'll probably be up with the next chapter. I'll let you know. Hope you enjoyed Marko and Emily's date. I decided to keep it simple and I thought a Chinese meal was right up Marko's street ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is chapter four and as promised Caught In The Ocean of Your Eyes, David and Marlina's story has also been published. Check it out. **

Emily's POV

I was still on a high from my date last night. I don't know how but Marko and I had connected instantly. Even though I couldn't see him, I trusted him... Was that completely stupid? Probably.

I slept in the next day and woke up early afternoon. I got up and took a shower before changing in a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top. I grabbed a light lunch and then took Dusty for a walk. Everyone was out today. Mum had started her new job and my sisters had probably gone to the boardwalk. I wasn't bothered. I liked the peace and quiet.

I sat down at my piano and began to compose a new piece. I set an alarm for six so I could get ready. I looked through my clothes and settled for a pair of skinny black jeans and a red button up shirt. I decided to braid my hair tonight and tied it off at the end with a red ribbon. Ready, I sat down on the bed with a book.

The door opened to my room. "Hey Em. How was your date last night?" Trix walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

I smiled. "It was amazing."

"Yes. I'm so glad. You deserve a nice guy Em." Trix grinned. "When are you seeing him again?" She asked me.

"Tonight. He's picking me up at eight." I answered.

"Aw two nights in a row. Must be love." Trix teased.

I laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. So where are Luna and Marlina?"

"Still at the boardwalk. Marlina met this guy last night... She's hoping to spot him again." Trix explained.

I raised my eyebrows. "She met a guy? She's fourteen!" I exclaimed.

"I was thirteen when I had my first boyfriend." Trix pointed out.

I frowned. "What's he like?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I didn't see him." Trix answered.

I nodded. "So any guys around here catch your eye yet?" I asked.

"Nope. I think I'm going to take a break from men for a while." Trix laughed.

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Mum called from downstairs.

Trix and I headed downstairs to see her. "Hey Mum." I greeted her. "How was your day?"

"It was alright Em. Did you have a nice time last night?" Mum asked me.

I nodded. "I did, I'm seeing him again tonight. He's picking me up at eight." I told her.

"Well... Alright." Mum replied. I think she was shocked, I had actually had a good time and I was going out again. "Well he'll be here any minute then."

Five minutes later the doorbell sounded. I went to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey." Marko's lips brushed my cheek. "Erm these are for you." He placed a bunch of flowers into my hands.

I traced my fingers over the petals. "Roses?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're pink." He told me.

I smiled. "Thank you." I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'll just put these in water." I told him and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh they're lovely." Mum took them from me. "I'll put them in water. You go have fun."

Marko and I left the house, he held onto my hand and helped me onto his motorbike. "Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"I thought we could grab some food and then... would you like to meet my brothers? They're kind of nagging to meet you." Marko suggested.

I smiled. "I'd like that." I nodded.

So we went and had dinner in this little cafe and then Marko drove us to where he lived. The bike stopped and I could here the sound of waves crashing. I frowned. "Where are we?"

"My place. I'm erm going to have to carry for this bit. It's difficult to climb down when you can see." He explained.

I nodded. "Ok."

Marko swept me up into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. In his arms I felt completely safe and at ease. Deep down I never wanted to leave his embrace.

A few minutes later and my feet were being placed on the floor. Marko took my arm and led me further into where ever we were. "Welcome to the cave."

"Cave?" I asked.

"Yeah." marko replied.

"This place was the hottest place in Santa Carla about eighty five years ago. Too bad they built it on a fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Franscico, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack. So now it's ours." A voice said to my left.

I jumped, backing into Marko, who wrapped his arms around me, instantly calming me. "It's alright love." Marko whispered. "It's just my brother David."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you." The voice replied.

"You're lucky she didn't pepper spray you." Marko joked.

I snorted. "Forget pepper spray. He's lucky I didn't kick him in the balls." I replied.

Around me people laughed.

"I can see why you like her Marko. Girl's got spunk." Another new voice spoke up.

"That's right Paul." Marko led me across the room and pulled me to sit in his lap, his arms creating a protective barrier around me.

Paul's voice chuckled. "So Emily got any hot sisters?" Paul asked.

I smiled. "I have three sisters. Bellatrix, Luna and Marlina. I can't exactly tell you what they look like. I've been told they are all beautiful." I answered truthfully.

"What are their names again?" A third voice asked.

"That's Dwayne." Marko told me.

I nodded. "Bellatrix, Luna and Marlina."

There was silence around me.

I looked around. "What is it?" I asked.

Marko kissed my cheek. "It's nothing love."

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked the group.

"A few years now." David answered.

I nodded.

"Where did you live before this?" Dwayne asked me.

I ran a hand through my hair. "California."

"Old sunny Cali." Paul sighed. "I used to live there... before I came here."

I could smell the smoke of tobacco. "You smoke?" I asked.

"Yeah." Paul answered. "How?"

"I can smell the smoke. My sister Bellatrix smokes too." I explained.

"Cool." Paul replied.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and I got to know each of Marko's brothers. David was the natural leader and he had a sarcastic twist to him that reminded me a little of Marlina. Paul was the joker of the group and appeared to be the closest to Marko. Dwayne seemed like the security blanket, the one who looked out for each of the boys.

At the end of the night, we bade goodbye to the boys and Marko drove me home. We sat down on the steps of the porch and Marko took my hand in his. "Well my brother's all really like you."

I smiled. "And do you?"

"You have no idea how much I like you Emily." Marko whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're increible." He leant in and brushed his lips to mine.

I placed my hand on the side of his face and kissed him back.

Marko placed his other hand on my hip and deepened the kiss. We broke away to breathe and he placed his forehead against mine.

The door opened behind us. "Emily, it's time to say goodnight." My Mum spoke behind me.

I sighed. "Ok."

The door closed.

Marko kissed me softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I kissed him back.

Marko helped me up and I went inside. I leant against the door and placed a hand to my lips. I was falling in love and nothing was going to stop that.

**Aw. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
